Winter's First
by joelcoxriley
Summary: The farmstead of Weatherleah is no longer housed by ogres, but by Guilbert Jemane and his young family, protected and warm from the encroaching northern winds. Guilbert/OC.


This is just an old one shot I wrote several years ago. Thought maybe I should put it up. I only own my OCs. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>"Who's Mommy's little helpers? Who's Mommy's little boys? You are! Yes, you are!" Shealyne cooed, her voice sweetly high pitched as she couldn't help but smile at her two babies.<p>

"Dearest...what did you do to our sons?" Guilbert asked, raising an eyebrow at seeing his children dressed in tiny...wait, were they dressed as cows?

"Aren't they just adorable, Guilbert?" Shealyne asked, smiling up at her partner from her position on the floor. "What sound do moo cows make, Aiden? Can you make the sound for Mommy?" Shealyne cooed softly, the twins laying side by side on the floor, their small legs and arms twitching as they stared wide eyed upon their mother.

Guilbert smiled as he walked into the small living room that doubled as a kitchen, getting down on his knees next to Shealyne. She didn't expect her sons to answer. They were far too young yet, just barely three months of age. The scent of their mother's womb no longer lingering as it did in their first few weeks of life.

The male Breton watched his sons squirm, Connor drooling out of the corner of his mouth slightly as his small fists clenched and unclenched. Guilbert found his eyes drifting to the window, watching the snow fall to the ground as the wind caused the flakes to dance.

"Are you alright, Guilbert?" Shealyne asked, noticing his silence. She knew why. It has been a little over a year since Albert Jemane's death.

"I'm fine, Shealyne. I'm just wondering of what my father would think." Guilbert spoke, looking at Shealyne as he smiled almost sadly.

"Well, I think I know what he thinks." Shealyne responded softly, beginning to lean against her partner.

"Oh? You do?" Guilbert asked, teasing slightly as Shealyne nuzzled into the crook of his neck, nodding.

"Of course I do." Shealyne purred, Guilbert chuckling slightly.

"Care to enlighten me, love?" Guilbert asked, Shealyne feeling his breath on her skin as she chuckled softly.

"Well, for one, your father would be proud of you for caring for him when he was in need." Shealyne started. "He would be proud of you for finding Reynald. He would be proud of you for reclaiming Weatherleah. And he would be proud of you for having sons."

"Yes! Father would surely be proud that his grandchildren are dressed as cattle." Guilbert laughed. "Speaking of which, why cows?"

"Why?" Shealyne asked, picking up a random twin, Connor laughing as his head bobbed every which way, his chubby arms and legs flailing slightly in playfulness, drool running down the baby's short chin. "How can you ask why? Did you see this little face?" Shealyne cooed again, showing Guilbert their baby as she playfully shoved Connor towards his father.

"Yes, it is cute." Guilbert smiled softly, taking his son as Connor's limbs flailed again, the baby laughing. Connor's head bobbled side to side, the cow's button eyes staring at the male Breton. It was then that he noticed the cow's underbelly was a pale pink color with small buttons sewed on to represent utters. The cow costumes even had small tails with cotton on the ends.

"Shealyne?...When did you do this?" Guilbert asked, Shealyne smiling sheepishly.

"Well, what do you think I did the whole time while I was pregnant?" Shealyne asked, Guilbert's expression going blank at the realization.

"You thought we would have daughters?" Guilbert asked, Shealyne scratching herself in slight embarrassment.

"Hahaha...well, for all we knew we could have had daughters. Besides, the buttons make it cute! Look at the little button utters, Guilbert!" Shealyne squealed, the woman obviously ecstatic.

"Alright, alright. It's cute, love. Even if you did think our sons would be daughters." Guilbert laughed slightly, Shealyne elbowing him gently.

"I bet you thought we would have daughters, too."

"I thought we were only going to have one. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Guilbert muttered. It was true. The poor Jemane was terribly stressed during Shealyne's labor. He had been blind in worry and panic at knowing his wife would not have a vaginal birth. He surely thought the mother of his child would die from blood loss. He nearly fainted at suddenly finding out that he was the father of not one child, but two. It was both the best and worst day of his life.

"I'm sorry, Guilbert." Shealyne muttered softly, her eyes looking at him with sadness. He had no idea why her labor really was so strenuous. Still, she knew her partner partly blamed himself for the horrifying birth.

"There's no need to apologize, Shealyne. You couldn't help it." Guilbert replied. "No woman could have done what you did." Guilbert spoke, kissing her gently as Shealyne pushed her body closer to his, the parents being careful as to not crush their baby.

Shealyne pulled away, smiling as she picked up Aiden, facing the baby toward his father and twin brother.

"Look, Aiden! Who is that? Is that your brother? Is that Connor?" Shealyne cooed, Aiden making high pitched squeaks, almost mewing in happiness.

The parents heard someone walk down the stairs, their footsteps a bit unsteady as they rounded the corner.

"'Ello, Guilbert. Hello...everyone else." Reynald yawned tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you all right, Reynald? You sober?" Guilbert asked, handing Connor to the woman, who somehow juggled both twins as Guilbert approached his brother, steadying him.

"Don't shout, will you? My head hurts something terrible..." Reynald whined, Guilbert shaking his head at his brother.

"Sit down, Reynald. I'll...go get firewood." Guilbert spoke slowly, walking out of the small house.

Reynald sat on a chair, his sight blurry from excessive drinking, the man taking a moment to focus. It was then he noticed his nephews were dressed as...what were they dressed as? He couldn't tell. Either way it made him laugh.

Guilbert returned with multiple logs, throwing them on the dying fire as it started to crackle, coming alive again.

"I'm excited." Shealyne spoke suddenly, rocking the twins up and down as Guilbert joined her by the fire to keep warm.

"Why?" Guilbert asked, glancing at his twin to notice Reynald passed out. Or dead. It didn't make much difference.

"It's their first winter." Shealyne replied, smiling before looking at the twin boys, Guilbert smiling gently.

"That it is, dearest. That it is."


End file.
